hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amnestyyy
Hi, Amnestyyy, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:43, September 10, 2011 TLR's messge Yo, Nes. Just letting you know I'm done with the new mission format. Hurray! :D [[User:The Loyal Recruit|'The Loyal Recruit']] (Talk to meh.) 09:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Section names are for noobs Heya, Nes. About the template/image stuff: I'm not good at it, I'd suggest you ask Vatsa. :D PS. I'm really glad you requested an adoption. :D EDIT: I'm not good at creating the templates, but I'll add them to the pages if someone creates them. I don't take the pics via the games, I Gyazo them from Youtube. :D I don't really remember, but I think I only played Hitman: Contracts and Blood Money. And about the images, I'll be able to get 'em. :D But I don't really know about the high-quality. RE:Welcome I plan on staying and contributing as best I can :) I would also say that this wiki qualifies for adoption even though one admin was on at the beginning of the month and I would recommend that you put in a request :) Romcombo(Talk) 16:15, September 20, 2011 (UTC) : As of right now, someone needs to see if one of the staff will lower the protection on the pages so we can edit them.... Romcombo(Talk) 16:17, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :: I can talk to JoePlay later and see if he can at least lower the protection. The admins here have certainly neglected the wiki. Romcombo(Talk) 16:29, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Progress Report! Alrighty... progress report time: 1. Added the new weapons user box to every weapon. Every. Single. Damn. One. I am so ready to stab my eyes out from staring at code, and I have no doubt that I'll dream of infoboxes tonight.... 2. Most of the weapons still need either images or information, I really can't get that information seeing as I don't have any of the games :/ And on a sidenote: all the images within the infoboxes are set to 300px, just so that we have a uniform picture size. 3. Also, there are some weapons like the Sedative Syringe and Katana that I added the weapon infobox to, even though there aren't guns. Is that alright? 4. Then, there pages like Bomb, Air Rifle, Anaesthetic, Bolt Gun and Meat Hook, that are weapons- but more general, so I didn't add the infobox there. If you want them to have the box, regarless, I can always just add it. 5. The guns AMT Hardballer and Silverballer are the same, just that the AMT only appeared in the first game and then was renamed the Silverballer for all of the follwing ones. However, both names appear in the weapons category of all 4 games. Somehow, they need to Silverballers needs to be removed from the Codename 47:weapons page and the AMT needs to be removed from the Silent Assassin, Contracts, and Blood Money:weapon pages... 6. Actually, overall: the category pages, especially those for the weapons in each game, need to be revamped. There's so much redundancy and missing information there that I want to cry :/ 7. I was considering making a melee weapon infobox.. what do you think? Eugh, okay. I think that's it.... Talk to you soon Nesty ;) [[User:SubtlePen|'SubtlePen']] The Pen is Mightier 14:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Edit... cleaned up the Weapons Categories and added a Melee Weapons Category ^^ [[User:SubtlePen|'SubtlePen']] The Pen is Mightier 17:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I thought I should bring this to your attention. Here are two duplicate pages on the wiki 1 and 2 (maybe try adding them together or something) but I didn't want to touch them without your consent. I have also noticed that a lot of the character pages are actually walkthroughs or snippets of walkthroughs, and I have seen a few duplicate sentences through some (more then some) pages. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 02:44, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Howdy, Heard you could use some help! Heya there Nesty, thought I'd drop by and lend you my help if needed. I should warn you though, my work on ALL wikis will be greatly reduced for a while, but I'll do what I can, just let me know what you need. Anyways how are things comming along? And I just noticed that you have been looking for help with Templates, I'm not exactly the best at them, but I do know what I'm doing with them, so if you need any help with them, just let me know. Also, I just made all the neccessary pages for Userboxes to work, so they're now up and running, you just have to make some userboxes, and then you can turn them into Templates to easily distribute them. PS: It's Erudito here, just in case you can't see my signiture (Because it's black) --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] Rabbit Hole 08:28, October 4, 2011 (UTC) 1 Thundergamer Hi Nesty This is Thundergamer the Burecaust of this wiki.I would like to say that i would like you to consult with me before you do big changes like remowing walkthrougs of missions or asking for leadership.I dont like you saying this wiki is andoned since i was practicaly alone on it. Thundergamer 18:12, October 12, 2011 (UTC) But the truth is this wiki is abandoned, Thunder. Of the small amount of pages I've edited here all have been in awful shape and Nesty has been bringing this wiki back to life. Nesty has made over 420 edits in a little over a month and has completely revitalized the entire wiki with new ideas and building the community. Besides your minor edits like the inclusion of a blog post about Absolution yesterday so you can maintain Bureaucrat rights by saying your editing, you haven't edited since August, and before that, June. For all of her consistent hard work and contributions I think it's only fair she is given Admin and Bureaucrat rights, and you have no right to be mad at her for fixing up the wiki you left to collapse on its own. [[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk 11:07, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :You have been absent for several months. Without anyone paying attention to this wiki, it was abandoned. And nobody has to consult anything with anyone; a wiki is a free database, free for everyone to edit. There's is no person giving the green light on an edit you want to make, you just do it. The same thing applies to asking for leadership; if you would have been here and actually made this wiki a better place, she would not have needed to request 'bureaucrat'ship in the first place. And suddenly returning to the wiki, making minor and poor edits (like this one, where you add some pointless coding to the top of the page for no reason) is simply a cowardly move; you just don't want to lose "leadership" of the wiki. Nesty is my apprentice on another wiki, and a remarkable editor whose English is amazing. You know that you haven't contributed anything useful to the wiki for several months, while Nesty has. If you care about what is best for the wiki, I suggest you give Nesty bureaucrat rights. -- Master Sima Yi 12:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi Nesty just wanted to let you know i gave admin/sysop rights to you because of yoyrs editing and contributing to wiki.And please dont fail me as other admins did.Thundergamer 11:42, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :"fail me as other admins did"? Mate, you stay absent for several months, thus failing this wiki. How can you even dare to pick up the attitude to criticize someone else if they do the same thing? By the way, a period is usually followed by a space... -- Master Sima Yi 12:13, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Issues Ok Nesty I dont know what is it with you and your group of minions.I mean only thing you have managed to do when i got back is argue with me.We are here for the same cause and that is to make this wiki a better place because we love Hitman series.And the only one that got insulted here was me.There is not so much speculation as you say and there were certanly some good images on this wiki.Also i said you should ask for permision only for biger things like remowing walkthrougs.And dont be rude as i am not.Thundergamer 11:45, October 14, 2011 (UTC) 1 Explanation Hi Nesty wanted to ask you what is rte junk?Thundergamer178 08:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for explanation.Thundergamer 08:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Page Nesty please dont revert page SWAT to its outdated form.Thundergamer 09:42, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Well i would use it it is just that i dont manage good in source.Thundergamer 13:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nesty i would like to consult with you if it was ok if i rename page hostage to Human Shield.Thundergamer 13:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Good Luck Amnestyyy!! I just quickly wanted to say that I hope you get the Bureaucrat rights of this wiki as you deserve them for your leadership qualities and kindess towards the community. You also seem to be a really good editor, and I was hoping maybe you could tell me how I could improve my editing, because I know I'm not great, but I try my best and really like this wiki. Anyways, good luck in your attempt to get the wiki back! Thank you Amnestyyy, BigThunder 13:35, October 16, 2011 (UTC) 1 Power Abuse No I dont think it is caled power abuse when somebody is hate talking about you.Thundergamer178 18:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) It wasnt a treat.Thundergamer 18:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Some Explaining Hi Nesty. Thanks for your explaination. I actually have got a bit of the picture when Nostalgia AC told about it in my talk page. Having been inactive for months, I don't know the current situation here until I saw his comment. I am really amazed by your efforts and contributions in just a month, and I think that it might be better if you are promoted to Bureaucrat. I have also read the your blog ("Discussion Time"), where many users commented about ThunderGamer. But, honestly, I don't want to be enemy of anyone, which is why I don't comment there. Well anyway, it's nice to have you here. Thank you. Alex007X 12:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Absence Nesty just want to say that I will be inactive for 1 to 2 weeks since I am grounded.I will stil try to edit during that time when possible.Thundergamer 21:09, October 17, 2011 (UTC)